


What if the Storm Ends?

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yowzahsweetie's prompt - The lyrics from the song “What if the Storm Ends” by Snow Patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if the Storm Ends?

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was from Yowzahsweetie - The lyrics from the song “What if the Storm Ends” by Snow Patrol. Here are some of the lyrics:
> 
> I've walked unsettled  
> Rattle cage after cage  
> Until my blood boils  
> I wanna see you  
> As you are now  
> Every single day  
> That I am living  
> Painted in flames  
> A peeling thunder  
> Be the lightning in me  
> That strikes relentless  
> What if the storm ends?  
> And I don't see you  
> As you are now  
> Ever again  
> The perfect halo  
> Of gold hair and lightning  
> Sets you off against  
> The planets last dance

River was sitting on her cot, a massive book sitting next to her and a notepad on her knee. She was flipping the pages of the book, _A History of the Faalgees_. The sound of the pages moving was being drowned out by the constant rage of the storm outside, but River barely noticed.

 

There was one sound that could cut through the thunder and the rain, that would always grab her attention. River's head suddenly lifted at the muffled sound of her mobile phone ringing in the box at the foot of her cot. The Stormcage guards knew she had it, but had long since given up searching her cell. In fact, by this time she had been there so long that the guards pretty much let her do whatever she wanted. They had learned by now that she would always come back, and many of them respected her for it.

 

River quickly retrieved the phone and saw from the readout that it was the phone in the TARDIS. “Hello, Sweetie,” she answered happily.

 

“River, you have to come now.” It was not the Doctor she heard, but Amy's voice on the other end of the line. From what it sounded like, a very worried Amy. River did not like the tone in her voice, not one bit. “What is it Amy? What's going on?”

 

“Can you just get here?” Amy answered her. “We don't know what to do.”

 

River tried to keep her voice calm, but the panic was rising in her gut. She bent over and retrieved her vortex manipulator from it's hiding place. “Amy, do you know how to get the coordinates from the TARDIS?”

 

“No,” Amy's voice was pleading.

 

“Okay, go over to the keyboard and type in this command....” River walked Amy through what to do and Amy handed the phone to Rory as she typed.

 

“Rory, what is happening?” River calmly asked her father, masking her concern.

 

“The Doctor needs you,” was his father's simple reply. “Amy has the coordinates up, are you ready?”

 

Rory read River the coordinates and she scribbled them down. She quickly changed her clothes, choosing her favorite dress for running. She threw on her boots and one of her pistols, and strapped on the manipulator. River input the coordinates, grabbed her diary, and in a flash of light she was standing next to Amy and Rory in the TARDIS control room.

 

River looked at her parents and saw weariness and worry on Rory and Amy's faces. They didn't give her a chance to ask where they were. They both they threw their arms around her and Amy said, “Parents. Daughter. Missed you.”

 

River squeezed them tight and with a small smile released them. As River moved toward the console she said, “Okay, status report. What happened?” She took the the console monitor and swung it around close to her.

 

“It's a long story,” Amy said, sitting down the jumpseat. “Short version is that the Doctor has gone more than a bit mad I think. And apparently the planet is going to blow up.”

 

River looked at the information the TARDIS was giving her. They were on Medtraxia, a very small planet in the Tryg system. River ran through what she knew about the planet and then checked the current date. “He's right. Medraxia was completely destroyed by an explosion, and it happens three days from now.”

 

Rory sighed and sat down next to Amy. “Of course it does.”

 

River leaned her hip against the console, crossing her arms, and looked at them, “Okay, what's the long version?”

 

Amy and Rory explained that they had landed on this planet about a month ago. By mistake, of course. Amy couldn't remember where they were supposed to be going. “When we got here, the Doctor saw where we were. He said the planet gets destroyed, and he'd like to see it before it was gone. So we traveled around a bit, seeing the landscape and meeting people.”

 

“Trying to figure out what causes the planet to explode,” River said, knowing her husband all too well.

 

Rory nodded. “The Doctor decided that the explosion was not a natural occurrence. He got the idea into his head that the government causes the explosion. Most of the people outside of the cities don't like the government. I didn't quite understand it all, but there is a lot of turmoil.”

 

“So, the Doctor went to speak to the leaders,” Amy said. “I'm sure you can imagine how well that went over.”

 

“I can indeed,” River said, smiling.

 

“They wouldn't listen to him, and threw him in jail,” Amy said. “He escaped and since the government would listen to him, he went to the people, trying to tell them that the world was going to end soon, that the planet was going to explode. He offered to take people off the planet.” Amy looked up at River, “You know how people react when you tell them the world is going to end, no one ever believes you.”

 

“And the Doctor was getting a little bit... manic by then,” Rory said, picking up the story. “He was pleading with people to listen to him and they weren't. The people in the cities were loyal to one side or the other and the people in the countryside are simple people, and they were afraid of him. Anyone would be, as angry as he got with them. He is acting very strangely, River. We have all seen him angry, but he also seems, I don't know...” Rory searched for the right word, “Desperate, maybe. Anyway, the government started spreading information that he was a spy from Rewa, apparently a nearby planet. He didn't react well to that. And that's when the revolutionaries come in,” Rory closed his eyes and leaned against Amy. “They used his message, that the government was going to blow up the planet, as a reason to further their cause. They want to shut down the government. And it looks like they have been gaining strength. When the Doctor realized that they were using him as a weapon, well, he took it badly.”

 

“So, the planet is about to break out in war,” River said, turning to place both hands on the console. “The Oncoming Storm,” she muttered under her breath. “Where is he now?” she asked so they could hear.

 

“With the revolutionaries, I think,” Rory answered.

 

River straightened and started working the controls on the TARDIS. “When were you last home?”

 

Amy stood immediately, “No, you are not taking us home.”

 

“Yes, I am,” River answered without looking at her. “You did the right thing by calling me. I will get the Doctor. I will take care of him.”

 

“River!” Amy said, pulling at her arm, but Rory pulled her back and gave River the date she was asking for.

 

“Amy, you saw him,” Rory said. “River knows what to do. Let her. She is his wife.”

 

\-----------

 

When River returned to Medtraxia, she stayed at the console, scanning the terrain and searching for alien tech. At one particular finding, River paled. She was just about to run out the door when it opened.

 

“You took my TARDIS!” the Doctor yelled at her, coming in and slamming the door.

 

River stopped and took a breath. He was obviously angry and it looked like Amy was right, he looked a little mad. His eyes were wild and she could see in an instant that he hadn't slept for a very long time. “I took Amy and Rory home,” she said, keeping her voice calm. She saw his face falter for a very brief moment before he turned away.

 

“Did they call you?” he asked, the anger still giving his voice an edge.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I can't imagine why. Always overreacting, those two. Well, you can go home with them. I have everything perfectly under control.”

 

“No, you don't,” River said quietly, watching him. “What's going to happen, Doctor?”

 

“Just leave, River, I will deal with this,” the Doctor spat out. Then he looked right in her eyes, his voice cold, “I don't need you.”

 

“No, I'm not going to leave. I am going to stay with you,” she said calmly, trying to ignore the pain his anger made her feel.

 

The Doctor stalked up to her and stood inches in front of her, seething with anger. “Leave. Now, River. You are not needed here.”

 

River stood her ground, and did her best to stay calm. If the Doctor had noticed, her knuckles were white, gripping the console. “I saw on the scanner that there s a very large energy signature outside of the city. The revolutionaries acquired a bomb of some sort, didn't they?”

 

“It's Rewan. They bartered with the Rewans for a bomb,” he said in a voice that was almost a laugh, like he still couldn't quite believe it. A laugh that didn't remotely reach his eyes, a scary laugh. He did a twirl on his heel. “The idiots. They think if they blow up the capital, they get rid of the government and rule the planet themselves.”

 

“They don't make bombs on Rewa,” River answered, not understanding.

 

“They used to.”

 

“But one bomb isn't enough to destroy a whole planet, is it?” River asked, turning back to the console to search the databases.

 

“Not by itself it isn't,” the Doctor's voice turned sarcastic. “But it turns out the government has been working on weapons of mass destruction of their own. They want to attack Rewa. There has always been conflict between Rewa and Medtraxia, and this government has decided that war is the answer.”

 

The Doctor smiled in earnest, a scary, mad smile that made River go cold. “This planet is in motion, full of faults. The upheaval of the crust and seismic activity make this planet beautiful, a paradise really, but they hide a deadly secret. The planet is unstable.”

 

River stopped to look at him, horror dawning in her eyes. The Doctor continued, his hands gesturing widely, “The government's plan to invade Rewa has had them producing massive explosives, and right now there is enough firepower in their arsenals to take out the whole planet.” The Doctor paced back and forth, his heels rapping against the glass floor. “If the revolutionaries bomb the capital, which happens to be on a fault line, the planet will be destroyed. If I stop the revolutionaries from using the bomb, then the government will crush them..... and then move straight on to Rewa.”

 

“But you already know what happens,” River responded. “Medtraxia explodes. And in the aftermath, Rewa goes on to become a place of learning, peace and enlightenment. They become....”

 

“Yes, I know,” The Doctor said flatly, and walked out the front doors.

 

River followed him outside. It was dark out, and they were in a garden or a park of some sort. It was beautiful. Dark lava rocks ringed beds full of brightly colored plants. Flowers the size of her head grew along the paths, all tinged with a blue glow. She looked up in the sky and saw another planet close by, shining like a moon. “Rewa,” she whispered. Statues were placed at strategic points along the path, and her archeologist eye yearned to stop and examine them, but she pressed on, finding the Doctor sitting on bench with his head in his hands.

 

“It's beautiful here,” she said, sitting next to him. When he didn't respond, River said “This is not your fault. It's a fixed point, I know you feel it.”

 

“Yes, it's fixed,” the Doctor said angrily. “Yet another fixed point where a whole civilization is going to be destroyed because of my interference. If I hadn't gotten involved, the revolutionaries would have never...” he trailed off, waving a hand at her, his face set in a hard scowl.

 

River knew that there was no reason to argue with him, whether he was right or not. No one hated or blamed the Doctor more than himself. But there were ways she could help. She stood up and walked a few steps away from the bench. “So, you are just going to drive away and leave them to blow themselves up?”

 

The Doctor looked up at River, his eyes flashing, “What would you have me do, Dear? I tried to get them to stop. And when that didn't work, I tried to get them to leave.”

 

“So try harder. I can't believe you are just going to sit there and...” the Doctor quickly stood and grabbed her hand and that's all it took. River moved quickly and using her weight threw him to the ground, pinning him under her. The Doctor hit the ground with a thud and looked up at her in surprise, a bit dazed. River's eyes were narrowed and challenging as she looked down on him. The Doctor struggled to move from under her, but she would not let him.

 

His anger flared. “Get off me,” he said through gritted teeth.

 

“No.”

 

The Doctor wasn't completely helpless against his wife and knew if he moved just so, he could...

 

River and the Doctor wrestled in the grass. He would struggle and make his way up but then she would pin him again. Over and over, their strength pushing against one another as they fought for control. Both of them hitting the ground and their wills clashing against the other, but neither would give up or give in. They both struggled and pulled and pushed until they panted with exertion, sweat beginning to come up on their skin, but River did not let up. She continued to wrestle against her husband's anger until she felt him beginning to tire. If he gave in to the weariness she knew he felt, his anger would break. But the Doctor didn't want to his anger to break, he was fighting it. River knew that if his anger broke, the pain would flood in. The Doctor's hearts would be filled with agony and she didn't want that. She wanted to help him, and she knew how to do it.

 

When she pinned him the next time, she ground her hips against his crotch and felt him stir in response. She did it again, her breasts sweeping across his chest. When she felt him stiffen, she leaned back and looked at him with a look of triumph on her face, knowing it would inflame him further.

 

He growled at her and tried to move again, but River had him pinned. River's hands quickly yanked the tie from his neck and pulled his shirt, busting the buttons so she could get her hands inside. She immediately leaned back down and kissed and licked at his chest, her fingernails scraping his ribs. She felt him moan beneath her lips and she knew she had him. She continued circling her hips against his growing erection as her mouth found the curve of his neck. She sucked and bit and tongued his skin hungrily and the Doctor groaned louder, moving his hands to her bum to pull her harder against him. He ground up into her through their clothes, arching up against her, his erection growing harder by the moment.

 

The Doctor moved his hand and roughly squeezed one of River's breasts and she gasped, throwing her head back. The Doctor took the opportunity and moved in and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The hand on her ass moved up to pull her head toward his with as much force as he had been pulling her hips against him. He wanted her, he needed her, and she was his.

 

River's hands found the button on his trousers. She roughly unzipped them and pushed her hand into his underwear. He was hot and heavy in her hand and as her fingers stroked and caressed him, he arched into her touch, her name a curse and a praise on his lips.

 

He moved and flipped her over onto her back, quickly pulling the top of her dress down exposing one of her breasts. He sucked it greedily into his mouth, sucking hard, then trailed his open mouth across her chest and up her neck. When his mouth found hers again, his kiss was urgent and devouring and River matched him. They each tore at the others clothes, the Doctor pulling River's dress up around her waist. His hands found her knickerless and he growled a curse against her ear as his fingers parted her wet sex.

 

His mouth found her breast again as his fingers filled her. He needed her now and as soon as he felt her accommodating his fingers easier, he shifted and and guided himself to her entrance. He raised his body up just a little, bracing himself on one arm so he could watch her face as he entered her. He pushed himself into her wet heat and watched her eyes, heard the gasp as her lips parted, and it was everything.

 

He pulled her into his arms, her body fully against him, as he plunged into her. He squeezed her roughly, needing to be as close to her as possible, snapping his hips back only a little as he moved in her again and again. His lips skimmed her face as he panted and moaned against her. His open mouth dragged against hers, his lower lip catching between her teeth and the Doctor growled.

 

River's fingers dug into his ass, pulling him into her, her hips rocking with his. The Doctor continued his thrusts, his lips kissing any open skin he could reach, his mouth finding her ear. “Mine,” he groaned as he fucked her in a fast rhythm. River pushed her hips up against him hard, stopping his thrusting and pulled his face back with her hands. She looked into his eyes, with her hands on each side of his face. “And you are mine,” she panted in a low voice, wrapping her legs around his hips.

 

The Doctor looked into River's eyes for a long moment and then he kissed her again. He moved slower then, relishing each movement and the feel of her tight sex around him. River kept her eyes locked with his as she met his thrusts, slowly moving her body in time with his.

 

But the Doctor could not keep up the slow pace for long. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel the intensity in River's eyes. He reached under her to grab her hips, shifting her a bit and drove deeply into her all over again. River cried out in encouragement and he continued his hard, driving pace until all thoughts were banished. When he knew he could not last much longer, he brought a hand around to find her clit, pushing the hard nub until he felt her sex clench around his length and her body spasm beneath him. Her scream, and the bucking of her hips up into his, sent him over the edge, the orgasm sending hard jerks of electricity through his body.

 

When the Doctor regained control of his senses, he released River and rolled off of her, pulling her with him so her head was laying on his chest. They lay panting in the grass, the Doctor feeling very very sleepy. When he could speak again, he said in a low, broken voice “River, what are we going to do?”

 

River raised herself up to look at him, touching his face gently. “We are going to get as many people off as we can. Maybe this time let me do the talking?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. The Doctor nodded and sighed as she got up and started putting her clothes back to right.

 

 

\-------

 

The Doctor and River were in the library, books and Medtraxian newspapers littering the floor. River was working, watching the Doctor sleep in his chair. She hated to wake him, but time was of the essence. She shook him gently awake.

 

“I found something, Sweetie. Some people on Medtraxia practice the same religion as the Rewans. We start with them.”

 

When morning came, River and the Doctor found the leader of the religious order and told him what was happening. By the end of the day, several families had agreed to go and the Doctor shuttled them to Rewa in the TARDIS. The Rewan religious leaders welcomed them with open arms.

 

Over the next two days, River and the Doctor took as many families as would go. As the sun was setting over Rewa on the final day, the Doctor stood in an alcove near the back of the temple, watching the Rewans helping get the Medtraxians settled in the sanctuary until they could find them homes. His wife was at his side. “Tonight these people will look up into the sky and witness the horrible destruction of their home. Their new hosts will helplessly watch as their closest neighbor vanishes right before their eyes,” the Doctor said, his voice still tinged with anger.

 

“Sweetie, you know what witnessing the destruction of the planet does for them. It changes the entire course of history for the Rewans. They become a force of good in the universe.”

 

“But there are so few of them,” the Doctor said, looking out over the families in front of him and then closing his eyes. “It's not enough, River.”

 

“We did our best,” she answered, taking his hand. “That's all we can do.”

 

\----------

 

That night, River woke up alone in her bedroom on the TARDIS. She threw on a robe and went out to find her husband. She found him barefoot, in his trousers with his shirt hanging loose, sitting in the open door of the TARDIS. River could see the red glow of the burning planet all around his dark silhouette. She sat down next to him in the door and laced her hand with his.

 

The Doctor looked at River, her golden curls tinged red in the light. She was so beautiful. The love shining in her eyes, so undeserved. And yet she had saved him, again. He could never be the man she deserved, but he was better because of her. He had so much he wanted to say, but very little he could say. “Thank you for coming,” he said, putting his arm around her.

 

There was so much River wanted to say also. She wanted to say that she loved him, that it wasn't his fault, that he did so much good all over the universe. But instead, she just laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him, loving her husband while the planet in front of them burned.


End file.
